Evil Little Romance
by xChewy
Summary: After pestering Tala one afternoon, Kevin and Ian discover something between them that they hadn't noticed before. Cliche summery is cliche; Ian/Kevin oneshot, fluff.


It's a wonder why I didn't post this when I originally wrote it. I guess I wasn't happy with it then, but I like it now. My first fluff fic, maybe? Eh? _Eh?_

ALSO IT'S NOT RATED M OR T. IDK WHAT HAPPENED. D: The world is collapsing or something, I guess.

… Ian/Kevin is a cute pairing, shuddup.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A flurry of sinister laughter made its way out of Kevin's throat as he pressed the pads of his fingers down upon the keys. A little more fluff, an extra pinch of lies…

Send.

In the fraction of a second it took for the email to send, Kevin was half-way out of the computer chair. He held his chin high with pride, as if it were something that he could balance on the tip of his nose. Wandering out of the room, he made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Lee's never getting that job now," he muttered into the cold confined space while he snagged a soda and stood up. Closing the chrome door seemed to finalize his wicked deed, as though the confession had been trapped inside with the yogurt and butter. He turned back happily and hopped onto the island counter, comfortably perching on the edge just as a steady vibration erupted in his pocket. Cracking the can open in his hands, he pulled out his phone and slid it open, lifting it to his ear.

"Yeah?" He asked innocently. Like always, he had forgotten to look at the caller ID. At the risk of it being someone on his team, he would have to keep up 'guiltless little brother' until he could confirm who it was.

"_Kev? It's Ian."_

"Oh. In that case, shalom." Kevin replied, his voice sharp with relief and humorous intent. He smiled into the lip of the can before he took a swig, listening.

"_Still not Jewish." _Ian muttered almost bitterly. Kevin swallowed and moved to reply, but Ian started up again. _"What's say you and I hang out? I bet we could find someone to annoy."_

A sigh escaped Kevin's chest before he could stop it. "Ian, that's all we've been doing."

"_Yeah, well,"_ came a defensive response, _"I thought you _liked_ pranking people."_

"I do. I just don't think pestering Tyson and Kenny is very original."

Ian laughed on the other end. From the way it sounded, he was outside.

"_Well fine. I know what we could do."_

Kevin was silent for a minute, looking at his feet as they dangled above the wooden floor.

"Alright Ian." He said, looking toward the doorway to the kitchen. "But I'm not bailing you out again when Tala decides to kill you."

"_I never said it involved Tala-"_ Ian started, but Kevin hung up before he had a chance to finish.

-x-x-x-

"So as I was saying, it involves Tala. All you need to do is go over there and engage him in a conversation."

"I'm cold."

"Kevin, stop saying that."

"I'm _reeeaaally_ cold."

Ian looked at him solidly, and was met with puppy-dog eyes.

"Really cold."

"Okay,_ fine._" Ian spat, pulling off his warm scarf and offering it to Kevin. Purple eyes looked at him in forced ignorance.

"But Ian, if I take my hands out of my pockets, they'll-" Ian wrapped the scarf three times around Kevin's neck and gave him the finger before Kevin smiled triumphantly and adjusted it by rolling his shoulders.

"So I just go and talk to him?"

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"Anything."

"Oh, so your mother is within limits?" Kevin asked as he walked away, a teasing smile on his face. Ian flicked him off once more before darting out of sight.

Tala was standing by the rail of the riverfront, which ran parallel to the water like most do. He leaned against it, white clouds of breath escaping him every few seconds. He seemed distracted, and as Kevin came up beside him, he didn't even notice.

"Hi Tala!" Kevin greeted in a cooing manner, throwing his arms around the elder Russian in the biggest hug his small limbs could manage. The action caused the redhead to flinch horribly, the cigarette falling from his lips into the icy water below. He gasped and stepped away, dragging Kevin with him, before he realized who it was.

"Oh… You."

Kevin threw in one extra squeeze before dropping back down to the pavement. He looked up at Tala with a brilliant, hopeful smile and wide eyes.

"How are you?" He asked with some amount of eagerness in his voice. Tala just looked at him.

"I'm fine." Then, with some thought and effort, "You?"

"I'm okay!" The smile grew warmer with each passing minute, and Tala was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"Um… I'm… sorry about the last time I saw you." He muttered. Apologies did not come easy to him, especially to someone who didn't seem to be looking for one.

"I mean… I didn't mean to hit you. I was aiming for Bryan."

That smile faltered a moment before Kevin shook his head. "No worries. So, whatchadoin'?"

Tala stared back, icy eyes questioning what the motives could possibly be behind this greeting. With anyone else, Tala would have turned and walked away the second they interrupted his train of thought. But with this kid, he didn't feel the urge for isolation. He felt an odd amount of tolerance toward him. So he shrugged.

"Needed a walk. You?"

Kevin kept pushing that friendly, warm smile and stepped up to the railing, leaning over it slightly. The hair that fell over his face shielded the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Well _I_ don't live here. I wanted to see the place."

Tala raised an eyebrow and leaned back against the railing beside him, looking out over the water. "You've been here before. Several times."

"Yeah, well." Kevin muttered, frowning, "Lee never let us go see the place. I mean, _really_ see it."

The redhead could have laughed, but he just smiled and shook his head. "Sounds like him."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "It's not like I let him get away with it." He muttered beneath his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kevin laughed, throwing a bright smile back onto his face. "So why are you smoking again?"

Tala moved to reply, but was cut off when something white and round smacked him upside the head. Kevin blinked, his head snapping back a fraction, and Tala fell very still. Slowly, as the dusting of snow fell from his hair, he turned and looked toward the source of the attack.

All that was behind them was an open plaza, bordered with coffee shops and various other boutiques. A fountain, frozen and still in the winter air, was in the center. A few shoppers strolled passed, but none of them looked at all involved. Just as Tala was about to start walked toward the center of the plaza, another snowball sailed through the air and caught him in the chest, leaving a white powdery spot on his brown jacket. He growled.

And growled again, when another thumped against his shoulder from behind. Tala turned sharply on his heel and glared down at Kevin, who hid his snowy gloves behind his back and smiled innocently.

"What's goi-" Tala started, but a snowball promptly struck him in the back of the leg. He turned back around sharply, fists clenched.

"_Ian_!" He cried, squinting into the shops. Kevin snickered and threw his arms over Tala's shoulders, playing dead weight. The Russian swore and tried to pull him off.

"Stop it! I should have known there was something weird going on." Tala growled, narrowly dodging a snowball that kept going and hit Kevin in the left eye. The redhead blinked as Kevin slid off of him suddenly and held his face.

"Ow!" He whined, suddenly getting a brilliant idea. Forcing tears up from wherever they came from, he looked back up at Tala with his one 'good' eye and sniffled.

"Why did you do that?" He whimpered, a tear trailing down. _Gold_, he thought, fighting a smile.

"I- But- It wasn't me, it was…" Tala stuttered, turning to wave toward the plaza. In that instant, a ball of white ice sailed through the air and planted itself against his face. There was a long pause in which his arm drooped down, before his hand wiped the snow away to reveal a burning glare. He turned sharply, ready to snag Kevin and use him as a human shield, but he had vanished.

Tala stood there a moment, blinking, before he swore bitterly and pulled out another cigarette.

"I hate kids."

-x-x-x-

"Worth it."

"You're still an ass." Kevin growled, rubbing his sore eye. Ian smiled and looked over at him, his eyes finally stopping on their journey when he noticed the rash of pink that had swollen the eye just so. He narrowed his eyes, leaning in slightly to get a better look as Kevin adjusted his gloves, not noticing the other approach.

"I mean for god's sake, his hair is _bright red_. You'd think you wouldn't miss." Kevin continued, examining his fingers innocently. Ian watched him only a moment longer before he pushed his hand among Kevin's fingers, closing it around both hands lightly. Kevin blinked and looked toward him, just in time for Ian's lips to meet his cheek just below his bad eye.

Ian kissed him gently, carefully not to cause any more damage. Kevin had fallen still, his cheeks flushing a bright pink, but Ian remained undeterred. He kissed him again, a little closer to his eye, then again on his temple, and again on his forehead above the eye. He couldn't stop, and Kevin wasn't stopping him. After a few more pecks, he leaned away just enough to look Kevin in the eye.

"Ian…" Kevin started, his breath coming out as a white cloud and floating away. He adjusted himself on the bench they were sitting on, turning toward Ian slightly. The slight Russian looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. He seemed on the verge of saying something profound.

"Don't be a perv."

Ian looked at him a second before laughing and leaning in, his lips meeting Kevin's full on. The smaller male did nothing to stop him, waiting only a moment before parting his lips and allowing the kiss to deepen. They held it for a while, reluctantly parting for air after a long, passionate minute. Ian smiled breathlessly and held onto Kevin's hands tightly with his own.

"Tala's gunna hate this."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

All done. :3 If you like Ian/Kevin as a pairing, that's _awesome_ and you should review!

BUT let it be known that I have a short multichapter Ian/Kevin fic in the works, so that'll show up eventually. If, you know... You're interested.

Please Review!


End file.
